infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Times
Dark Times '''is the story of Ray Zhuder, as he deals with becoming a Conduit, and his mental road. This is solely about him, and it takes place four days after InFamous 1, and five weeks before InFamous 2 (Deal with it!) '''Note that the story contains profanity! Chapter 1: Becoming a conduit I looked around, bruised and badly beaten. "Where am I?" I asked a person. He stared at me for a second, then snorted and walked away. "Hey! I'm talking to yo--" I started but was cut short from him, as he shot me in the stomach, and I fainted. What felt like a long, loong time after, I looked around, and now there was these creepy persons with yellow, glowing eyes around me. They discussed what they would do with me, until one of them showed up a crystal, gleaming with a soft purple glow and placed it in front of me. "You know what this is? It's a Conduit crystal." he said. "A-a what?" I asked. "A conduit crystal. Surely you must have heard of the electric man, right? Cole MacGrath?" "Yeah.." I answered. "Well, here's the deal. We think you have the DNA of a conduit. Therefore, this will amplify your powers and turn you into a full-fledged Conduit. However, if we're wrong, you'll die." "Assholes!" I shouted at them, but it was too late, and the machine sparked up. It was horrible. I was on the brink of death. Time slowed down as I watched it burst to life, heading towards me, reflecting on everything that happened so far in the war. After what felt like an eternity, I smiled and looked at the beam, before my essence was ripped out. The pain was immense and I lost consciousness. ---- When I woke up again, I felt life slowly returning to my arms and hands before I looked at the people there and grinned. "So, ready to die yet?" the guard who shot me asked, and I looked at him. "So do it! Kill me, you son of a bitch!" I shouted at him. He shot me in the head. I had hoped I would die. Instead, the bullet went straight through me and what was supposedly the hole from the bullet reformed again. He stared shocked at me and I stared at him. "You shot '''me! You '''shot me in the head!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew that those who did this to me was watching. I gathered my strength and screamed and charged forward, breaking the restraints holding me and rammed the guard, taking him against a wall and punched him repeatedly. He wasn't giving up easily. To my surprise, being a Conduit now gave me inhuman powers and strength. I lifted him up and tossed him, he easily flew a couple of meters away. Standing on top of him, I shot him before grinning at the group of people. I had to get out of here. Category:AssassinHood Category:Spin-Offs Category:Stories